


tell me all the things i've missed

by blazeofglory



Series: who's been killed and who's been kissed [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Anxiety, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by The Walking Dead, M/M, Panic Attacks, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9987248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: September 2014: three months into the apocalypse.Boston was a mess when the end began, and Bitty, comatose and hospitalized, got left behind. Jack managed to get out with a small group of survivors-- which, somehow, included Kent Parson, the Bruins lead scorer and Jack's ex-boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "tell me all the things I've missed-- who's been killed and who's been kissed"
> 
> \--Tongues by Joywave

**September 2014**

Their group was holed up in some old abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Boston. It wasn’t all that safe or secure or anything, but it was a place to rest for the night. Chowder and Nursey and Dex were all outside, searching for… for food or other survivors, or something. God, it didn’t even matter. Jack and Kent were left to secure the building.

The second they were alone, Kent had Jack crowded up against the nearest wall, pressed against him like a thousand times before. That was a long, long time ago, though—a whole different world. Jack knew that, and yet, he found himself reacting the same way he always had. His hands came up to Kent’s chest, but not to push him away. They wrapped around him, keeping him close.

“What are the fucking odds?” Kent murmured, staring at Jack in a way that made him nervous. This close, Jack could see every freckle on Kent’s nose and the faint green lines in his blue eyes. There was a little scar on his left eyebrow that Jack had never noticed before, but this wasn’t the time to ask. Kent’s hair was greasy, his cowlick limp for once; Jack couldn’t remember the last time any of them had had a chance to bathe.

“In our favor, apparently,” he whispered back. Kent’s lips quirked up in a smile that lit up his whole face and had Jack smiling back without even thinking. 

“No one else I’d rather have with me at the end of the world, Zimms.”

Jack’s mind flashed to Bitty, alone and abandoned and probably _dead_ , and for a second, he was so overcome with guilt, he felt like he was going to throw up. _Bitty_ should be with him here, not Kent, God, what the fuck was he even doing, this had gone wrong before, and that hadn’t even been during the god damn apocalypse, and Bitty was _dead dead dead_ and here Jack was, about to fuck around with Kent Parson like he didn’t care that the love of his fucking life was gone---

Distantly, Jack knew that Kent was trying to calm him down, but he couldn’t fight past the panic, the tightness in his chest, the gasping for air, feeling like he was the one dying here, which, _fuck_ , he should be.

He never should have left that fucking hospital without Bitty.

Breath came eventually, and Jack blinked slowly, realizing that he and Kent were both sitting on the hard concrete floor now, and Kent looked pretty fucking concerned. Jack couldn’t meet his eyes.

After a few moments of silence, still catching his breath, Jack heard Kent whisper, voice broken and small and almost too quiet to hear, “I’m sorry. I know that I—I’m not the one you want here.”

Jack clenched Kent’s hand hard; probably too hard.

He didn’t say anything, but he made himself look up and into Kent’s eyes. Those damn eyes that he’d dreamt about for—for years. Since he was fucking 16.

Kent wasn’t Bitty, but Bitty was dead, and Kent was _here_ , and Kent was as beautiful as ever. And Jack… Jack never claimed to be a good person.

When he leaned in to kiss Kent, he was met halfway.

**Author's Note:**

> OOOH, boy. So, when I wrote my Big Bang fic, I chose between the Jackparse get back together fic or this fic, and I obviously chose that one. But I still really want to pursue this idea...
> 
> This fic will be part of a series, detailing the zombie apocalypse. Each section will have a time stamp and it will not all be in chronological order. I have about 2k written in this universe, and hopefully I'll be writing some more soon. 
> 
> There will be a LOT of character death, and I will warn appropriately when that comes up. 
> 
> As of now, I intend this fic to be endgame Jackparse, but it could end up being PB&J. If you haven't seen TWD, know this: Bitty ain't really dead. If you have seen TWD, Bitty is getting Rick's beginning. Sort of. You'll see. 
> 
> A little more background info: Bitty was a baker, Jack was a police officer, and Kent played for the Bruins. Jack and Bitty were engaged. Chowder was one of Bitty's employees, Nursey was a poet, and Dex was a mechanic. Nursey and Dex, newlyweds, were only in Boston for their honeymoon.
> 
> There will be more characters added, including: Shitty, Lardo, Ransom, Holster, Tango, Whiskey, and probably some Falconers.


End file.
